


"Wrong Minyard" - Aaron Minyard

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard is suffering, Aaron and Neil being mistaken as a couple purposely, Aaron and his usual slurs that he used in the AFTG books, Andrew antagonizing Aaron, F/M, Gen, He is so done being Andrew's twin, He just wants to graduate, M/M, The Twins antagonizing each other, The Twinyards are petty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Aaron Minyard is exhausted. He wants to be anywhere else except here because his twin is being his asshole self, as usual.This is the fourth reporter within the week. He should probably admit that it was his fault for provoking Andrew.Again, this is the fourth reporter. He still hasn’t found his clothes so he can’t do anything but say, “Wrong Minyard” at the reporters as they gush about Aaron and Neil going out somewhere together yesterday, being lovey dovey around the library (yuck), as he glares at a snickering Neil Josten, a smug looking Andrew and his grinning girlfriend around a corner.(Andrew stole and hid Aaron’s clothes so he looks exactly like his twin that people thought he is dating Neil Josten. Andrew is petty. Neil is having so much fun. Katelyn isn’t any help whatsoever.)





	"Wrong Minyard" - Aaron Minyard

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Aaron could be as petty as I am. But then again, Andrew is also canonically petty. No wonder they're twins. 
> 
> Anyways, I still love my petty son. That doesn't mean I wouldn't make him suffer by being his twin's twin. 
> 
> I have gave in to my attempt-at-humor need again. Please bear with my weird sense of humor. 
> 
> People of all gender and sexual orientation, I present to you, Aaron Minyard being a constant mood for a whole fic. KUDOS AND COMMENTS GIVE ME ENERGY. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME! Have fun!

 

 Aaron Minyard has always wanted to be a doctor. When he was little, he hasn’t really thought which to specialize in. He just wanted to help people.

After going through everything he went through for the last decade, he has decided to choose to become a pediatrician. He wants to ease the worries of parents and their children alike when they enter his clinic. He wants to see children smile with his help. He desperately wants to erase the memories he stores in his mind with beautiful smiling faces of children he could save in some way.

He and his twin are not exactly a lost cost. More like halfway there. They will never meet eye to eye. They might look alike but their different personalities clash a lot.

Andrew was insufferable on meds. He is even more difficult to deal with sober. His blank stare and sharp words have always rubbed Aaron wrong.

However, if there is something they are definitely identical about, it would be their constant need to antagonize each other. Aaron isn’t truly certain where the itch comes from, but they are just so petty that they would either agree on antagonizing someone else or antagonize each other until it results into a huge argument or one of them wins. Which one depends on their relationship’s mood.

This week seems to be latter.

Aaron bought a tube of ice cream yesterday to binge on while he is studying. He has just returned from hanging out with Katelyn. Andrew is playing video games with Nicky on the living area. Neil is out of sight. He heaves a sigh and opens the freezer. _He_ freezes when he doesn’t see the ice cream he is craving for since earlier.

He grits his teeth, slams the freezer door close and stomps towards his lot. He storms towards them and blocks their view. Nicky whines loudly but his twin just blinks and looks up at him blankly with the spoon in his mouth, the tube of ice cream beside the bean chair.

_I should have eaten him inside Tilda’s womb._

“What the fuck, Andrew?” He seethes.

Andrew shrugs nonchalantly, scoops up more ice cream and obnoxiously eats it. He never looks away from Aaron while doing so.

_Keep calm. Count one to ten. You’re way too young to suffer through high blood pressure, Aaron._

“Vanilla. Why are you so boring, Aaron?” Andrew quips, scooping more ice cream up.

He wants to rip his hair out. He might overreacting but _he_ _bought them_. “Then why are you eating it?”

Andrew pretends to think for a deep answer. “It’s ice cream.”

_What kind of fucked up logic is that? How did he get better grades than I did? Why is my life so unfair?_

“For the record, you stole my condoms when we were still living in Columbia. Care to tell me where they’ve gone to?” His twin queries, raising an eyebrow.

Nicky chokes on his laughter.

He feels his face heat up and he isn’t sure whether it’s caused by anger or embarrassment. He’d settle on both. “I always returned them!”

“I threw those away. Didn’t want to use anything from you back then.”

Nicky is dying from badly wanting to laugh beside Andrew. Aaron could make it easier; he could strangle him.

Aaron pushes his irritation down to smirk at his twin and place a hand on his hip. He decided to side-step. “Where’s Josten? Did he choose Day over you, again? Must be hard for you to compete against an exy raquet, huh?”

He knows he hit a nail when Andrew frowns slightly.

“How is hate-fucking? Does he even come? Does he make you come? I have some condoms to spare but I don’t know if either of you even needed them.”

Andrew stands up and walks over until they are face to face. Aaron knows his brother’s face when it’s near violent. This expression seems to lean more against annoyed. “Don’t worry. You’d need them more. He couldn’t get pregnant accidentally after all unlike with your cheerleader.”

He is fuming by the time his twin approaches their kitchen.

Andrew turns on the tap and fills the half full tube of ice cream with water. He stirs it until it becomes too wet and pours it down the sink.

_What the actual fuck? Has he always been this petty?_

He watches in mixed emotions as Andrew casually walks towards the door. Just before his twin disappears, he screams, “At least I don’t have terrible taste. Neil Josten could kiss my ass and beg for me but he wouldn’t even make me turn my head.”

He has one thought when Andrew Minyard turns his head to glare daggers at him, _Oh fuck._

That is when their door opens and speaking of devil: Neil Josten appears and stands outside, looking confused as fuck as he glances from one twin to the other. “I heard my name. What’s going on here?”

Andrew grunts wordlessly and shoves Neil and then slams the door shut.

Nicky and he look at each other. This moment is when he truly accepts that they’re cousins.

They have the same thought, _Time to dig my own grave._

Aaron grows suspicious when nothing happens within twenty four hours. He thought his twin has gotten over it when Andrew didn’t speak about it for the next day, hanging out with their lot the same way he always did before: video games, alcohol and smoking.

How wrong he is.

 

Aaron wakes up on Monday. He walks to his drawer to take out his clothes for the day and screams at what he sees.

His closet and cabinets contain nothing but black clothing. Everything is black that they could create a black hole just by existing in the same place together.

He scoops them out and throws them on his bed, trying to look for some hope that he could at least have one of his own clothes mixed in there. He ends up on his knees in defeat.

Nicky and Matt came running a second after he screamed. They are now laughing in hysterics at his grieving for his clothes.

“These clothes are as black as Andrew’s soul,” He growls throwing a black scarf at the wall.

_Fuck my twin. My sperm cell shouldn’t have been so generous and let another one enter Tilda’s egg cell. Why was my sperm cell so fucking kind?_

“Andrew, fuck you!” He screams at the wall.

Incredibly, Andrew shouts back, “Too.”

 

That is how hell has begun. It is way too hot because wearing nothing but black on this weather could kill you but for some reason, he can’t find time to search for his clothes. He is bombarded with practice, studies and taking care of his relationship with Katelyn to spare some time to figure out where his clothes disappeared to.

He almost jumps out of skin when a student he doesn’t recognize approaches him with a phone shoved at his face. “Aaron Minyard, would you care to explain your relationship with Neil Josten?”

_Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming a nightmare._

“What?” He dumbly retorts.

The student takes out another phone, searches for something and opens a picture of Neil and Andrew on Perimeter Road. That’s not unusual. What’s unusual is the fact that Andrew is offering his drink to Neil casually.

That isn’t an Andrew thing to do.

“Josten has never denied his relationship with any of teammate. How long have you been together?”

He frowns and makes a disgusted face at the other. “Wrong Minyard.”

“That couldn’t be Andrew Minyard so please just admit it. Are you and Josten a thing?”

He almost dies from relief when Katelyn appears from his peripheral vision. He gapes, though, when she blinks at his predicament, grins and then hides from sight.

_Katelyn, you traitor._

“Aaron?” The student prompts.

_Fuck it._

He shrieks, turns and then makes a run for it.

 

The thing is, it doesn’t end off the court. Aaron is minding his business, walking towards the doors to grab some water when Kevin blocks him.

He frowns at the striker. “What the fuck, Kevin?”

Kevin ignores him and starts doing what he’s expert in: chewing people out.

Aaron tunes him out, mentally cursing the other out, _Fuck you, Kevin Day. You might be the son of Exy but that doesn’t mean I would bow to you. Kiss my fucking ass, asshole. Acting so high and mighty just because he scored the winning goal against the Ravens. Well, excuse you, offense is nothing without defense. Goddamn it, I want to graduate. He’s not done yet? Fuck off you—_

“—Are you even listening, Andrew—“

He blinks and removes his helmet. “Wrong Minyard, fucktard.”

Kevin cuts himself off and looks at Aaron as if he grew a second head. Bad twin joke. “Aaron? Why the fuck are you wearing Andrew’s jersey?”

Aaron looks down at his jersey. He pales at seeing 03 instead of 05 in the middle. “Andrew!” He growls at his twin who is already inside, drinking water leisurely, wearing 03 as well just to mess with Aaron.

His teammates laugh around him. They probably have figured out about the jersey mistake the moment he stepped on the court but they decided not to tell him just for fun. They are all assholes that Aaron hate so much.

_Just three more years, Aaron. Three. More. Years. Don’t give up._

 

Aaron should have predicted that Neil and Katelyn kind of becoming friends is bound to bring him trouble someday.

He still hasn’t found his clothes so he is wearing the usual all-black get up when he meets up with Katelyn for lunch in the hallway. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him. He tries to pretend that he hasn’t run away from another reporter earlier, asking why he was seen buying glass figurines somewhere in the city together with Neil Josten. Andrew dares to time it perfectly that he is shoving Neil’s smiling face away from him on the photo. They look affectionate that Aaron is gonna gag soon.

_How dare they be lovey dovey just to spite me?_

He is about to open his mouth to greet his girlfriend when Neil suddenly turns up beside him, grabbing the hem of his shirt. “Aaron, there you are! You promised to eat lunch with me.”

He could almost see people’s ears turn bigger metaphorically just to listen in to their conversation.

Aaron horrifyingly looks over at Katelyn, who glances from Aaron to Neil before stifling her smile. She clears her throat and stage-whispers, “Neil, did you know that he is about to ask me about the new pizzeria in town to take you there?”

Neil stares at her for few moments before catching on. “Oh, he did. I thought he’s cheating on me for you.”

Katelyn rolls her eyes. “As if. You two are way too couple goals, I wouldn’t dare intervene.” She then winks. “Go along. I’d just text you the address. Go have a fun lunch. Eat something _nutritious_ , okay?”

Aaron gapes at his girlfriend as she just waves with a wide grin as Neil drags Aaron towards the cafeteria. With gritted teeth, he hisses, “Neil Josten, what are you playing at?”

“Trust me, I hate being this close to you. But it’s so fun watching you suffer. Besides, it makes Andrew happy.”

_This guy needs to rot in hell. He enjoys others’ sorrows. Mine, specifically. I should have pushed him down the roof._

This is the fourth reporter within the week. He should probably admit that it was his fault for provoking Andrew.

The game just ended. For some reason, Coach has set him aside to do press with Allison. It was a weird combination and he has his suspicions. He should have realized that Coach has also been part of the plan all along. After all, how was his jersey 03 for the last few days only to return to 05 for today’s game?

Allison is just smiling, pleased, beside him as the reporters seem to have forgotten that the press is for questions about the game. Instead he is attacked with questions about his recent _sightings_ with Neil Josten around— _everywhere_ for the last several days. Neil has just smiled sarcastically when people stopped him to question him about it.

Aaron tunes them out because if he hears his name mentioned right after Josten’s again, he might explode.

Again, this is the fourth reporter. He still hasn’t found his clothes so he can’t do anything but say, “Wrong Minyard” at the reporters as they gush about _Aaron_ and Neil going out somewhere together yesterday, being lovey dovey (yuck), as he glares at a snickering Neil Josten, a smug looking Andrew and his grinning girlfriend around a corner.

_How did my life become this hellhole? What did I ever do to deserve this? Except when I went under my brother’s radar to date Katelyn. Oh, and when I chewed Josten about hate fucking my twin back in the cabins. There’s also me being a terrible cousin towards Nicky. Kevin probably also didn’t deserve the profanities I sent him when I was just starting. Andrew didn’t—Okay, okay. I’m guilty as fuck. But still._

He tries his hardest to send the darkest _Fuck you_ at the three culprits with a single look towards their direction.

 

 

He sags onto the floor in defeat. It has only been five days but he is exhausted. He would rather eat himself than admit that he provoked Andrew to prank him yet he badly wants to return to his normal life. Or as normal as his life was before this. What’s normal really?

“I’m sorry,” He whispers.

“What was that?” Andrew obnoxiously asks in a deadpan tone.

“I’m sorry,” He says louder.

“Didn’t hear you.”

He lifts his gaze and glowers at his twin brother. “I said, you’re an asshole twin brother and I should have eaten you in Tilda’s womb but I would probably not win against your sperm. I’m sorry, okay? Can you kindly stop making me hear my name mentioned with Josten’s in the same sentence ever again?”

“You admit that I’m the superior twin,” Andrew decides to twist his words around. Typical.

If he had enough strength, he would have lifted a chair and threw it at Andrew. “No. My sperm cell was just kinder than yours.”

Andrew snorts expressionlessly. “Good enough. Your clothes are inside our suite room, inside the trash bags in the living room.”

“Why?” He shrieks.

“I gave you seven days until I throw them in the middle of nowhere.”

_How did this guy become my identical twin? How could our parents bring two assholes at the same time? Did we accidentally eat another brother we never knew about because we wanted to be the superior siblings?_

He runs his hands on his face, deciding not to responds. Then gives his girlfriend a disbelieving look. “You traitor.”

Katelyn just giggles. She looks so utterly adorable, he forgives her anyway.

 

On the way back from the court, few more reporters have decided to approach them. Aaron is on the verge of burying someone alive when a woman asks, “Aaron Minyard, why haven’t you come out about your relationship with Neil Josten—“

“—I’m right here—“ Neil grumbles.

“—Is it something you’re ashamed of?”

He is about to open his mouth when Andrews shoves him out of the way before interjecting with, “Wrong Minyard.”

That’s all he says as the Foxes enter their bus and drives off, leaving the reporters to get the message on their own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? The ending was kinda rushed but I figured that I also didn't want this one to be too long. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it down. PLEASE LEAVE ME KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! 
> 
> 'Til next time~ (All mistakes were mine because I'm a dumbass and this is unbeta'd.)


End file.
